The Dinner
by imnotcraZyjustuniQue
Summary: One-shot. KuzcoxChaca set 13 years after the first movie. Pachas and Chicas anniversary dinner brings everyone together for a night of laughs and reminiscing. Kuzco has more on his mind, though. Kinda cute and fluffy. First KuzcoxChaca pairing (that I know of). Complete.


"Where is Kuzco?" Chica paced the kitchen.

"He's coming," Pacha assured her.

Today was Chacas parents anniversary and they were having a dinner in celebration. Kuzco was one of the guests and he was late, which her mother noted. As Chaca set the dinner table she heard the door opening. She smiled at herself as she heard Kuzco trying to come in without causing the usual uproar. Tipo was the first on his feet to greet him.

"Hello, Kuzco," Chaca smiled.

"Hello, Chaca," Kuzco said with a funny look on his face.

"Kuzco! Moms mad at you, you better run," Tipo whispered to him which made him laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had some _important_ business to take care of," Kuzco said with a cocked eyebrow.

"It better have been important because you were supposed to be here half an hour ago and Kronk is making us a special dinner and it would've been a shame to eat it cold!" Chica reprimanded him giving him a hug.

Kuzco just laughed and sat a wrapped package and bag on the counter.

"What business did you have to attend to?" Pacha asked with a frown.

"Nothing to worry about," he replied. Kuzco had been having a land despite with an adjoining empire that Pacha was helping with. "I finally got those scrolls fo-"

"Bapbapbap!" Chica interrupted him, "no business talk tonight!"

"Kuzco, I caught a fish today," Yupi said beaming. At thirteen years old he was small for his age.

"That's great!"

"With my help," Tipo mumbled.

"Dinners ready!" Kronk called.

Chica, Kronk and Chaca set the food out with the efficiency of a routined family. Kronk carried the main dish, Chica carried the side dishes and Chaca carried what was left, all of them talking along the way. They had grown close over the years, always sharing in family activities whenever they could. They were almost always together for any kind of anniversary or celebration. Kuzco would always show up without warning for an impromptu celebration of some sort if he left it'd been too long since everyone had been together.

Being the Emperor he was always busy but he always made time to come by. Lately he'd seemed more on edge than usual.

"This is amazing, Kronk, you really outdid yourself," Kuzco said.

"Well, I, uh, had help. Chaca did most of the work." Kronk said humbly.

"What are you talking about, I did everything," Chaca joked.

Kronos eyebrows scrunched together as he looked off into the distance.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I think you just used sarcasm again."

Kuzco and Chaca started laughing.

"Enough, Chaca. You too, Kuzco." Chica said pointing a fork at both of them for emphasis.

The rest if the meal was filled laughs and jokes and stories, reminiscing on their time spent together.

After shooing Chica out to leave Kronk and Chaca to clean up Chaca noticed Kronk was acting kind of strange.

"What is it Kronk?" She asked.

"Oh, just, it's nothing," he smiled.

She gave him a sideways glance and went back to rinsing the dishes.

"Chaca?" She turned around and saw Kuzco holding his hands together loosely, an apprehensive look on his face. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Kuzco, dads gonna tell a story, come on!" Yupi called from the doorway, Tipo right behind him.

Kuzco looked from Yupi and Tipo to Chaca and back.

She laughed at the look on Yupi's face. "Can it wait?"

"Yea, sure," he said trying not to sound disappointed. He turned on the boys and ran after them to the fire pit outside where everyone was sitting around listening to Pachas story.

It was the story of how Chica and Pacha met. Chaca had heard it on the same day every year since she could remember.

"It all started..."

Chaca listened to the story as she finished cleaning up and sat down next to Yupi and Kuzco outside.

"...I told your mom it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen to me. And the next thing we knew the entire cart broke off and rolled down the street!" They all laughed.

"The old farmer let us off easy but then..."

"Can we talk?" Kuzco leaned in and whispered.

"Ye-"

"Chaca! Remember that part?" Tipo called leaning past Kronk.

"Maybe later," Kuzco said.

When the story was over they went around sharing their own stories laughing at the parts that changed from time to time or at the parts that would always be the same. All of them enjoyed Tipos impersonation of Kuzco as a llama. The rest of the evening Chaca would glanced at Kuzco wondering what he wanted to talk about. He seemed so preoccupied lately; it worried her.

"I have one more surprise!" Kronk exclaimed suddenly after Chica and Pacha had opened their gifts from the family, even after telling everyone they didn't need any.

"I'll need help carrying it though," Kronk said as an after thought.

"We can help!" Yupi said.

"Actually, Kuzco, Chaca, would you come with me?"

"What's going on, Kronk?" Pacha asked tentatively.

"Nothing!" Kronk had a sheep in the lantern light look on his face.

Kuzco grabbed Kronks arm and pulled him into the kitchen, Chaca close behind.

Once in the kitchen he seemed to have remembered what he was doing and bent down to pull out the cake they had made earlier (without anyone's knowledge) and a few plates and forks.

"Here let me-" Chaca started.

"No, no, no, I've got it- see?" Kronk said as he balanced the cake in one hand and everything else in the other.

"Then what did you need us for?" She gave him a funny look.

He just smiled and walked out with the cake. Chaca could hear the oohs and ahhs and was about to join everyone when she left a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kuzco looking uncomfortable, nervous even. Kuzco was never nervous.

"Is everything okay?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You said that," She reminded him.

"Right." He took a breath and started looking around like he had forgotten something. She stood watching him as he walked to the counter and retrieved the bag he had brought with him. The package had been a gift to her parents.

He reached inside and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers and handed them to her.

"I don't really know how to do this," he mumbled.

"Do... What?" She asked.

"Do you remember when that boy from your village asked you out and you told him you didn't like him and if he ever came back you'd shove llama poop in his face?"

"Of course," Chaca smiled at the memory.

"Well, I was thinking, and," he let a breath out through his mouth, "what would you say if I, maybe, asked you if you would like to... Go out on a... Date with me?"

She stood in shock for a minute. Kuzco kept looking at her like she'd suddenly find the urge to act upon her threat towards him instead of the first guy.

She walked to the sink and pulled down a vase for the flowers and filled it up with water. She knew Kuzco had followed her to the sink but she had to think for a minute.

"Did you ask my dad first?" She asked without turning around.

"Did I ask?" There was a pause. "Welllll, that's one way to put it. It was more like we used metaphorical references and I got the impression he wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep if I did, so..."

Chaca set the flowers in the table and turned to him. He looked so hopeful.

"What makes you think I'd like to go out with you?"

"I'm awesome, for one. I have a big castle. I have great hair." She shook her head cutting him off.

"You, Kuzco, are one of the most egotistic, self-indulgent men I have ever met. You go around flaunting your success, throwing your money and power wherever and whenever you want." His smirk disappeared. "But you're also one of the most selfless, kindest and caring men I've ever met. Which could be why I... might... have been hoping you'd ask."

Kuzco looked up. Chaca gave him a half smile.

"Or it could be because I've liked you for awhile now."

Kuzco stepped closer. "Really?"

"Why do you think I sent Guaka on his way?" She said mischievously.

Kuzco took another step forward.

"I'll go on a date with you, but you have to promise me to talk to my dad first. For real this time." Chaca raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and grabbed her hand. They stood there for a few minutes just holding hands when Kronk burst through the door with Yupi on his back with Tipo, Chica and Pacha not far behind. Kuzco jumped back and quickly changed the sheepish look on his face to one of mischief as he chased after the boys. They were soon wrestling on the living room floor, Kuzco refereeing.

"Don't think I didn't see earlier." Chacas mom came up beside her as she watched them. Kuzco looked up and smiled. "So what exactly is going on between you two?"

"Oh, nothing. Yet."

* * *

So I was watching the movie the other day (after not seeing it for years) and I immediately shipped Kuzco and Chaca (obviously not at the age they were in the movie, creeper) and there wasn't any fanfics with their pairing! Soooo I wrote this late one night and switched from 1st person to 3rd person so if there are any mistakes, blame sleep deprivation. I hope you enjoyed it :) On a side note could you let me know of any OOCness? What do you think I could change to make it more in character?


End file.
